Just Blowjob
by JenKrushnic
Summary: ' Como você gosta Mish? - ele perguntou, suas mãos acariciando meu pau por cima da boxer laranja. - Hein? Como você quer que eu te chupe'


**Just Blowjob**

Jensen afrouxou a gravata que estava usando pra interpretar mais um agente do FBI, os movimentos da mão eram lentos e ele me olhava profundamente enquanto falava sobre a próxima cena, sem nem mesmo perceber o quanto ele estava sexy com aquele cabelo loiro penteado para o lado. De repente o sobretudo de Castiel começou a ficar quente demais em meu corpo e eu tomei um pouco de água, ainda olhando Jensen e seus sorrisos aleatórios, suas sardas salpicando o nariz e os cílios longos que deixavam os olhos verdes ainda mais bonitos.

Não tinha demorado mais de três minutos para eu me apaixonar depois de vê-lo pela primeira vez.

Ele deu mais um sorriso, passando a ponta dos dedos pelo script, ainda falando, com a voz grossa, molhando os lábios ocasionalmente e balançando a cabeça, as bochechas levemente coradas começavam a ressaltar as sardas que ele tinha por ali também.

Eu estava perdidamente apaixonado por ele. E totalmente ferrado também, porque eu sabia que ele e Jared estavam juntos.

_Mish?

Deus! O modo como ele falava meu nome quase me fazia ver estrelas.

_Sim? - e agora era minha vez de puxar a gravata, sentindo o calor ficar mais incomodo. - Sim? - perguntei mais uma vez, os olhos verdes dele encaravam meu pescoço e Jensen mordeu a boca.

_Tá calor aqui. - ele sussurrou, desviando o olhar.

_É. - concordei.

Ele respirou fundo, olhando em meus olhos, parecendo pensar seriamente sobre algo, então uma de suas mãos alcançaram o colarinho da camisa que eu usava, ele puxou um pouco o pano para o lado, depois afrouxando ainda mais a gravata.

Os lábios entreabertos dele tinham minha total atenção, a respiração pesada que fazia com que ele puxasse o ar com mais força e seus dedos tremiam.

_Jensen... - gemi descontrolado sentindo seus dedos em minha pele, mas então ele puxou a mão. - O que foi? - perguntei, os pensamentos enevoados.

_Aqui não. - ele disse simplesmente e levantou. - Vem.

Levantei e o segui, as pernas tortas eram rápidas e eu tentava acompanhar seu ritmo, até que ele parou, virou pra mim colocando o dedo em frente aos lábios e fazendo 'shh', eu acenei e seguimos devagar por entre alguns figurantes que estavam por ali. Senti sua mão buscar a minha e seus dedos entrelaçaram-se com os meus antes dele me puxar para trás de uma barraca.

_Jen... O que- o que-

_Mish. - ele sorria, os dedos ágeis abrindo os botões da minha camisa e sua boca beijou meu pescoço.

_Alguém pode-

_Não... Ninguém vem aqui... - ele desceu os lábios para meu tórax, deixando um rastro de saliva até o umbigo, eu não me atrevi a olhar para baixo. - Misha... - a voz dele estava rouca e baixa, fazendo minha pele arrepiar. - Olha pra mim. - pediu. - Olha pra mim enquanto eu te chupo. - e meus olhos baixaram apenas para vê-lo agachado no meio de minhas pernas, as mãos seguravam o cinto, puxando-o.

_Jen... - minhas mãos foram para o cabelo penteado dele.

Seus dedos deslizaram o zíper para baixo com lentidão, os olhos verdes estavam em meu rosto em todo o momento, vendo cada expressão de agonia e prazer que eu fazia. Eu estava tão duro!

_Como você gosta Mish? - ele perguntou, suas mãos acariciando meu pau por cima da boxer laranja. - Hein? Como você quer que eu te chupe?

_Jen...! - estrangulei um gemido quando ele passou a língua ainda por cima do tecido. - Deus! - e apertei os olhos.

_Não, não, Mish... Olha pra mim. - pediu de novo e eu obedeci, encarando o rosto corado que fazia as delicadas sardinhas brilhar. - Me diz... Você quer que eu te chupe devagar? - perguntou enquanto puxava a boxer para baixo. - Quer que eu passe a língua no seu pau? - seus dedos tocaram a glande avermelhada, fazendo mais um pouco de pré-gozo escorrer. - Ou você prefere rápido? Quer que eu ponha ele todo na boca? - e eu senti minhas pernas amolecerem apenas em imaginar que Jensen estava prestes a colocar meu pau na boca.

_Só... Me chupa! - pedi, a voz quebrada e a lucidez longe, mas vi quando ele sorriu de lado, colocando meu pau inteiro na boca sugando forte. - Jensen! - minhas mãos puxaram alguns fios de cabelo e automaticamente empurrei meu quadril pra frente.

As mãos de Jensen seguravam minhas coxas, arranhando-me. Ele sugava devagar agora e movimentava a língua, me torturando enquanto tudo o que eu queria fazer era aumentar o ritmo e estocar em sua boca. Mordi os lábios, aqueles olhos verdes ainda em meu rosto enquanto ele tentava engoli-lo inteiro.

_Deus! Eu quero tanto foder você, Jen! - falei, puxando mais sua cabeça para frente. - Foder essa boca gostosa! - e então ele parou. - Eu disse algo-

_Então fode.

Simples e direto.

Jensen tirou uma camisinha do bolso e colocou em mim, me deu um beijo rápido e então se virou, roçando a bunda no meu pau. Grunhi com o contato e empurrei ele pra parede, abaixei sua calça de qualquer jeito e elas foram parar em seus tornozelos.

Aquela imagem ia acabar comigo! Ele estava de frente pra parede, as costas cobertas pelo paletó e a bunda exposta, aquelas lindas pernas tortas com pelos loiros brilhantes e a calça nos pés.

_Mish! - ele gemeu, as mãos foram até a bunda e ele separou as nádegas. - Vem. - pediu, a voz rouca.

_Você tem algum lubrificante ou...

_Só vem. - ele disse.

Coloquei uma mão em seu ombro e com a outra empurrei-me para dentro dele, Jensen era quente e apertado, apoiei a testa em suas costas ouvindo ele ronronar baixinho enquanto se masturbava.

_Entra mais. Está tudo bem. - disse.

Coloquei mais um pouco, sentindo que a cada centímetro perdia um pouco mais de sanidade, foi quando ele se empurrou para trás e eu entrei inteiro.

_Oaahhh! Caralho, Mish! - ele inclinou a cabeça para trás, acelerando os movimentos da mão. - Que delicia!

_Huumm. - tentei controlar a respiração, minha mão apertava forte seu ombro e a outro segurava seu quadril, sabia que ia deixar marcas nele. - Jen, eu- Ohh! - tentei dizer, mas então ele começou a rebolar, ainda ronronando daquele jeito enlouquecido.

_Mete em mim!

Coloquei as duas mãos em seu quadril, sai lentamente de dentro dele e entrei de uma vez, repetindo por três vezes antes de começar a foder rápido, entrando e saindo alucinadamente, ouvindo ao longe o ronronar de Jensen se tornar gemidos longos com frases que apenas diziam 'Não para!' e eu não ia parar enquanto ele continuasse a rebolar daquele jeito. Me senti ir cada vez mais fundo, o barulho da minha pele batendo contra a dele e minhas mãos firmemente presas em seu quadril.

_Misha! Eu- Oh! - ele gemeu e tencionou os músculos, empurrando a bunda ainda mais contra mim, as mãos estavam espalmadas na parede agora. - Caralho! Eu- eu vou-

Peguei seu pau com uma das mãos e continuei a masturbá-lo, sentindo o pré-gozo melecar minha mão, então aumentei o ritmo dos quadris, fodendo mais forte, sentindo a cada estocada ele apertar-se mais.

_Eu vou gozar! - disse com a voz estrangulada, gemendo alto quando deixou o liquido branco sair, espirrando um pouco na parede.

Senti aquela fisgada tão conhecida no baixo-ventre e sabia que não ia durar muito mais, dei mais duas estocadas fundas e gozei, sentindo todo aquele calor tomar o corpo e a sensação de prazer percorrer minha pele. Sai de dentro e tirei a camisinha, enrolando-a de qualquer jeito para jogar em um lixo próximo. Subi a boxer e fechei o zíper, abotoando o cinto depois.

Jensen continuava lá, escorado na parede, os olhos fechados e o rosto corado enquanto respirava com dificuldade, puxando fortemente o ar para os pulmões, a bunda um pouco empinada e nas laterais do quadril o desenho vermelho das minhas mãos.

_Jen... - chamei, beijando seu pescoço.

_Eu nunca gozei assim. - ele ainda tinha os olhos fechados e o início de um sorriso se desenhava na boca carnuda.

Me abaixei e comecei a levantar sua calça, beijando suas pernas antes de passar o tecido por elas, dei uma mordida na bunda e então a cobri, virei o corpo meio molenga e fechei o zíper dele, deixando-o pelo menos apresentável enquanto colocava seu cabelo de lado.

_Estou sempre às ordens. - disse sorrindo e ele mordeu os lábios, me beijando em seguida.

_Eu vou lembrar disso. - falou e então saiu dali, andando meio esquisito e sorrindo bobo pra qualquer um que estivesse passando perto dele.


End file.
